Kiss Under the Autumn Sky
by Ran Hime
Summary: Hanya sebuah kebersamaan di musim gugur./ "Senpai ... Daisuki."/ "Lalu kenapa kita tidak berpacaran saja," seru pemuda itu sembari membenarkan Syal yang dikenakan Naruto./ Jika saja waktu bisa diputar, Naruto akan membiarkan perasaannya tetap tersimpan di hatinya agar ia bisa terus melihat Sasuke./ SasuNaru #HappyFluffy #PartyPuP


"Senpai, Daisuki!" ujarnya dengan cepat.

Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Tidak berani sedikitpun menatap wajah di depannya setelah kalimat tadi terucap. Ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya di belakang punggung miliknya. Mata birunya menatap daun momoji di bawah kakinya yang telah mengering di awal musim gugur.

"Sen-pai ... Kau tidak harus menerimaku," lanjutnya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

Naruto tidak sedikitpun bergerak. Merasa gugup dan mencoba menebak jawaban yang akan pemuda di depannya itu berikan. Ia bahkan membiarkan syal yang tadinya melingkar di lehernya, jatuh ke pundaknya.

Pemuda itu bergerak, berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arah naruto. Dan berhenti ketika tubuhnya telah benar-benar berdiri dekat di depan Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak berpacaran saja," seru pemuda itu sembari membenarkan Syal yang dikenakan Naruto.

Sontak Naruto terkejut. Ia mendongak dan menemukan mata hitam menatapnya. Membuat Naruto semakin merona.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SasuNaru fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Kiss Under the Autumn Sky © Ran Hime_

 _SasuNaru_

 _Drama, Romance_

 _T rated_

 _AU, OOC, Shonen ai, Typo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto hanya merasa aneh ketika pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak sebulan lalu tiba-tiba sering mengajaknya berkencan. Bukan Naruto tidak mau, hanya saja ia tahu bagaimana Sasuke selama ini. Kakak kelasnya itu tipe penyendiri dan jarang melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya banyak bergerak. Bahkan yang ia tahu selama masih di Junior High School, Sasuke bukan seseorang yang suka banyak bicara. Tapi semua nampak berbeda selama beberapa hari ini.

Sasuke mengajaknya ke taman hiburan dan menghabiskan hari minggu di sana. Menaiki wahana bahkan berakhir di bioskop. Seharusnya ia memang senang, namun Naruto merasakan hal yang lain. Itu seperti bukan Sasuke yang ia kagumi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dan siang itu ketika angin berhembus membawa daun-daun momoji menyapu jalanan, ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya seperti ini ketika pasangan sedang berkencan?"

Naruto sedikit terperangah ketika Sasuke berhenti berjalan lalu meraih tangannya. Ia masih tidak percaya akan tingkah kakak kelasnya. Sebulan yang lalu, ia hanya menganggap jika Sasuke menerima dirinya hanya karena rasa kasihan dan tidak enak hati. Namun hari itu semua pemikirannya terpatahkan.

Naruto berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke. Membuatnya sedikit berharap jika pemuda itu memang juga menyukainya.

"Senpai ..." serunya tanpa sadar.

"Aku membacanya di buku kemarin," Sasuke berhenti berjalan, membuat Naruto agak kebingungan dan juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu senang."

Naruto hanya diam ketika Sasuke mendekat lalu menatapnya lama. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, saat itulah Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda yg telah menjadi kekasihnya itu benar-benar tersenyum.

"Naruto ..."

Naruto dapat melihat tangan Sasuke meraih pundaknya lalu menurunkan sedikit wajahnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir miliknya. Membuat mata besar Naruto melebar terkejut untuk sesaat.

Naruto mengepal erat dan mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Mulai menikmati ciuman itu walau ia sedikit tidak dapat bernafas dengan baik.

Selama ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke, tidak ada hal yang istimewa. Semua nampak berjalan seperti biasanya. Ia berangkat dan pulang sendiri. Ia dan Sasuke terlihat tidak saling mengenal di sekolah seperti kebanyakan hari yang dihabiskan sebelum Naruto menyatakan perasaannya.

Tetapi ... Hari itu semua terasa berbeda.

"Kau mau pulang bersama?"

Pemuda itu mendatangi Naruto di kelasnya, hingga membuat heboh seisi kelas. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka hanya mereka yang tahu. Namun setelah kedatangan sasuke siang itu, semua penghuni sekolahpun mengetahui hal tersebut. Gosip itu cepat menyebar dan membuat Naruto dikejar para anggota majalah sekolah yang ingin mendapatkan informasi hubungan tersebut. Dan semua pun mulai kacau.

.

.

.

"Naruto ... Kau mau melewatkan Tsukimi di tempatku?"

Kembali, wajah Naruto bersemu. Tanpa sadar bukankah itu artinya Sasuke mulai membolehkan ia berkunjung ke rumahnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Ia tidak percaya jika semua ini adalah nyata.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap bulan sempurna di atas sana dari loteng rumah Sasuke. Meski tidak banyak percakapan yang keluar, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan malam berdua bersama Sasuke. Apalagi yang bisa ia harapkan ketika semua hal yang ia impikan kini telah menjadi nyata.

"Naruto-kun ... Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatap wajah pucat Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu firasat yang tidak baik.

"Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku."

Sasuke menoleh, meninggalkan bulan sempurna dan menatap wajah memerah Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Mempertemukan bibirnya untuk ciuman pertama mereka di bawah bulan sempurna. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat namun penuh makna.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku hari-hari indah, Naruto-kun." ujarnya membuat pemuda pirang itu terperangah. Mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan dekat.

"Senpai..." Naruto menerima tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukannya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Naruto merasakan bibir halus Sasuke memanggut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada! Dicari dimanapun, Naruto tidak dapat menemukan Sasuke. Dari kabar yang beredar di sekolahan, keluarga Sasuke telah mengurus kepindahan putra bungsu Uchiha itu sejak kemarin. Itu lah kenapa Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke dalam beberapa hari ini.

Dan yang paling membuat Naruto kecewa Sasuke tidak ada di rumahnya. Tetangga sekitar mengatakan jika Keluarga Uchiha telah menjemput Sasuke dan membawa kekasihnya ke rumah Utama yang entah dimana alamatnya.

Inikah alasan Sasuke nampak berbeda dalam beberapa hari dan membuatnya berharap lebih dari hubungan tanpa arah mereka? Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja dan tanpa salam perpisahan.

Perlahan tanpa tahu sebabnya, Naruto merasakan matanya memanas dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Sasuke-nya tidak ada. Di cari dimanapun pemuda itu tidak ada.

"SASUKE-SENPAI..."

Hatinya benar-benar kecewa bersama isak tangis yang mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Bayangan wajah Sasuke malam itu kembali tergambar di benaknya. Wajah pucat Sasuke dengan ekpresi yang bercampur aduk dan setetes darah yang jatuh dari hidung pemuda Uchiha itu.

Mungkinkah ... Sasuke-nya ...

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Maafkan saya jika mengikuti Party ini dengan ff g jelas ini. Saya benar-benar telah kesulitan untuk menulis dengan pair ini.

Namun karena adanya Party ini, saya berharap bisa kembali berlayar(?) di ffn dg OTP ini lagi. Jadi ... Saya mohon dukungannya agar bisa mengisi fandom ini dengan OTP SN.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ff ini.


End file.
